Various business organizations may be organized into separate strategic business units. Each of these business units may be responsible for its own profitability. Thus, each of these business units may engage in separate contracts for services with third parties, such as third parties providing job recruiting services, storage services, advertising services, and so on. For example, each business unit within an organization may have a separate contract with a third-party social networking system (e.g., LinkedIn) to provide job recruiting services.